


Eremika Feels

by RamblingPug



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Childhood, Day 1, Eremika - Freeform, Eremika Week 2014, F/M, Fluff, Make Up, a little bit of jealous eren, eren/mikasa - Freeform, mikasa plays tennis, some rivetra, some smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:39:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2418803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamblingPug/pseuds/RamblingPug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of my one shots for Eremika Week and other general eremika stories and drabbles. Warning : some stories may contain smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Makeup

** Eremika week, day 1 **

** Prompt : Makeup **

  
**Summary : Okay so she might have made a tiny mistake, a case of poor judgment, you can call it, but it was one of the few occasions where she had succumbed to her emotions, pure relief and joy flooding her brain because Eren was alive and he had blocked the hole,the Survey Corps were granted custody of him, and he was going to be okay ; that she had just stopped thinking for a moment. And kissed him.**

* * *

 

Mikasa stands at the door, getting slightly impatient because Levi is taking his own sweet time to verify the quality of her clean-up mission, casually unconcerned that it is dinner time and that if she doesn’t hurry to the dinner hall soon, everyone else will be done eating, and Sasha will have probably cleaned out the kitchen.

She hopes that Eren or Armin have the good sense to save her a bread roll because Levi definitely doesn’t  believe in haste when it comes to cleaning.  _Eren?_ Who was she even kidding? There was no way he would be saving her dinner, or even waiting for her, going by his behavior these past few weeks.

Okay so she might have made a tiny mistake, a case of poor judgment, you can call it, but it was one of the few occasions where she had succumbed to her emotions, pure relief and joy flooding her brain because Eren was alive and he had blocked the hole,the Survey Corps were granted custody of him, and he was going to be okay ; that she had just stopped thinking for a moment. And  _kissed_  him.

And he hadn’t seemed to hate it. At least not till a moment later when he had pushed himself off of her, apologized profusely for nothing that he had done, and  _literally_ ran away from her.

This she can deal with. No, this isn’t even her biggest concern right now. She would love to talk to him, tell him she’s sorry, that it was a mistake, even though it probably wasn’t, and that it won’t happen again.

She would love to tell him all of this ; if only he would just stop avoiding her like the plague and running away each time he sees her. 

She narrows her eyes at Levi when he dismisses her looking as unapologetic as ever. It isn't his fault she is so high strung though, and she knows it.

No, the reason she even landed up with cleaning duty today, was because of Eren.

It was a rather stupid idea, in hindsight, but she had really thought that if she volunteers for cleaning duty with Eren today, she would get a chance to confront him. She hadn't thought that she would get stuck with the entire thing herself.

As expected, the dinner hall is empty and the kitchen seems to have winded up too and Mikasa is pretty sure she has learnt her lesson about volunteering for cleaning duty under Levi.

She makes her way to Krista's room, hoping, praying almost, that she has flicked an extra bread roll tonight and that she would be kind enough to give it to her. And after that she was going to face Eren. She has had enough of this stupid game of hide-and-seek, because honestly, this is so frivolous an issue, that she is willing to pretend none of it ever happened if it will make him talk to her again. 

She raps at the door, wondering why Krista is taking so long to open because she can hear voices from the inside. She knows it's probably rude to eavesdrop but upon closer inspection she realizes one of the voices is definitely male. 

It is probably just Reiner, she thinks, because he is always taking every opportunity, when Ymir isn't around to get close to Krista. The tiny blonde should really learn how to say no, because if she keeps up with this, Ymir is going to get mighty pissed and that might have some disastrous consequences.

Normally Mikasa wouldn't bother because it really isn't any of her business, but she doesn't exactly feel like sunshine today and  _somebody_  should probably tell him to buzz off. Armed with a few choice words and a mean punch that will be thrown if need be, she pushes open the door. 

"Mikasa!" Krista squeaks, alarmed, because it turns out she really hadn't heard the knock on the door.

Mikasa stares straight ahead, because  _man,_ this isn't Reiner, this is the  _last_ person she was expecting to see, especially in Krista's room.

"Eren," she manages flatly, her eyes narrowing, trying not to let her face betray the shock that she feels at seeing Eren perched on Krista's bed right next to her. Maybe she should use that punch after all.

She looks at him, his green eyes wide and a little nervous even, the same look he would always have when his mom would catch him sneaking an extra portion of dessert. She can feel her fists clenching.  _Why does he look so guilty?_

Ignoring the questions running through her mind, she turns towards Krista. "I was wondering if you had anything left over from dinner?" She exhales, trying to calm herself because yes, this is stupid, there is no point getting so worked up over someone who doesn't care enough to sort things out. 

Mikasa smiles gratefully at Krista as she hands her the food because it is difficult to bear any feelings of ill-will towards the blonde, even if she was just out of her mind with jealousy two minutes ago.

She looks at Eren, who is looking down now,  _he isn't even able to look me in the eyes,_ she thinks and suddenly everything makes sense to her.

So  _that's_ why he pushed her away when she tried to kiss him. Because there was already someone else. 

She feels beyond stupid, her cheeks burning are burning with the humiliation of this realization, and she wants to just run out of the room.

"Thanks for the food," she says hurriedly, because she needs to get out of here immediately, "I'm sorry for interrupting."

"Interrupting?" she can hears Krista say, but she is already out of the room. For a second it seems like Eren is calling her name and asking her to wait, which is strange ; it is the first time Eren is asking her to wait ; but it's probably just her mind playing tricks on her so she continues, her pace turning into a sprint till she reaches the dinner hall.

She leans against the wall, and takes a deep breath.  _I can't do this,_ she thinks, sliding down to the floor, because it really feels like doesn't have the energy for this anymore. It's okay, somethings don't need to be talked about, she can just pretend none of that ever happened.

There was no overwhelming moment when she realized she had been in love with him since the day he had rescued her, there was no kiss between them, there was no tiny spark that she felt when his lips had moved against hers ; there was nothing. Right?

Tears mixed with the bread definitely don't taste good she thinks, swallowing the bitter mixture and wiping away the evidence of her momentary weakness. She rests her head on her knees, her head decidedly heavy under the weight of her thoughts. 

Faintly her brain registers the noise of footsteps coming down the stairs. It doesn't matter, she thinks, the mess hall is dark and no one will find her in this corner anyway, so she doesn't make the effort to get up.

"Mikasa," comes an urgent voice, trying not to be loud, because they weren't supposed to be wandering out at this hour. She can tell who that voice belongs to instantly because only one person says her name in that way, like a mumble, trying to get all the syllables out at once. She hadn't realized till now, how much she liked it.

He looks around and spots her against the wall, hugging her knees, and walks over to her. It was stupid to think she could hide from him. She should know by now that Eren would find her just about anywhere.

He stands next to her and waits for her to look up. She's being stubborn, he realizes, because there is no one more  aware of her surroundings than Mikasa.

He seats himself on the floor next to her and blushes when his arm brushes hers, because the plan was to sit next to her, not to stick to her like some creep. He can feel her shift in reaction to his presence.

Eren waits for her to say something, because there are so many words inside which just refuse to come out. Realizing that this is entire exercise is pointless, he nudges her, clutching at the item in his left fist. 

"Mikasa," he says, again, but this time she looks up. A small part of him is relieved. He knows how misleading the scene from earlier would have looked and he had thought she might never even want to look at him again.

Her eyes are shining against the ray of moonlight that passes through the window and he can see that they are just a tad wet and he doesn't like it. She looks into his eyes and he is powerless again, his words are stuck in his throat and he knows that if he leaves it like this this isn't going to go anywhere. 

But she beats him to it. "I'm sorry," she says and her voice sounds softer than he has heard in ages.

He blinks, he has no idea what she's apologizing for. HE should be the one saying sorry, after the way he's been treating her, not to mention her finding him in Krista's room like that. 

"I didn't know..." she murmurs. "About you and Krista. I shouldn't have just entered like that." She looks at him, her smile almost watery. "I thought it was Reiner and that I should probably save her from him." Her voice shakes with a laugh as if to say  _I should have known,_ and he doesn't like it.

He doesn't like her looking that way, so sad, and he definitely doesn't like her talking about him and Krista like that... like they're even a  _thing._ Things would be a hell of a lot easier if he could just explain himself. But how? He was always good with words but when it comes to Mikasa, he can never bring himself to just say what he feels.

Unable to look at her, he thrusts the tiny bottle that he was holding into her hand and mumbles, "There is no 'Me and Krista'. So don't say that."

Mikasa was confused. It had definitely looked like there had been something. She looks at what the strange pink bottle that he has given her. 

"Eren," she says, not knowing how to feel about this, "Is this m-make up?!" 

He nods. "I saw Krista applying this the other day... She said that if you wear this stuff, then your scars don't show as much."

He looks at her, properly, for the first time since the day she kissed him. He winces as his eyes skim over the large welt on her left cheekbone. Every time he sees it he is reminded of the fact that  _he_ is the one who hurt her. And when she kissed him and he ran his fingers over her face, he was awash with the shame and the self-hatred that came along with the acknowledgement that he was a monster. He was a monster, who could forget everything, and even hurt the one girl whom he wishes to protect. 

It had made him sick to his stomach. So he had run away. And avoided her. Avoided looking at her, avoided seeing the face that would wake him up every morning and look out for him every second of the day.

Till he saw Krista applying the pink lotion on her face. "You can take it any time you'd like," she had offered generously, despite wondering why in the world Eren would possibly want concealing lotion.

"I don't understand," Mikasa says, "You ran away from me, you've been ignoring me for  _weeks," you visit Krista in her room,_ she wants to add, but she doesn't, " and now you're giving me make up?" 

"Just put on the stupid lotion," he says irritatedly, his voice bordering a yell.

Well  _hell,_ if he is going to make such a big deal out of a stupid bottle of lotion then so be it, because she definitely had no idea what it has to do with him ignoring her. She opens the lid, rubs the pink fluid onto her palms and haphazardly spreads it all over her face. 

"There," she says exasperatedly, "Are you happy now?" 

He grits his teeth, this girl is going to drive him  _crazy._ "You idiot," he mutters, "don't you know how to use this stuff?! You're supposed to be a girl!" He grabs the bottle back from her and squeezes a dollop of lotion onto his palm. "I asked you to put it on your scar," he says, his voice softer now, leaning towards her face and rubbing the lotion onto her injured cheekbone. She winces at the contact against her bruised skin. 

He recoils at her reaction, frustrated and repulsed because it had been weeks and it was  _still_  hurting her. He looks at her cheek hoping that the lotion would have covered it but it wasn't a magic eraser, it had made it lighter but if you looked close enough, you could see it.

And from Eren's vantage point you could see it just fine.

"How the hell am I supposed to kiss you like this?" he says, his frustration seeping into his voice, "How am I supposed to kiss you when every time I touch your cheek all I am reminded of is how badly I hit you?"

He closes his eyes, resting his forehead against hers, and Mikasa can feel his lips just inches away from hers, his breath warm on her skin. "How can I even look at you when all I can see on your beautiful face is evidence that I hurt you?"

"Eren," she says, her voice nothing more than a broken whisper. She angles her mouth towards his but he denies her. "You hurt me when you refuse to look at me," she says, the pain obvious in her voice, because that is the truth. Every time he looks away from her it hurts. Every time he avoids her, it aches so much, it is almost impossible to bear.

And that pain is  _far_ worse than the tangible sensitiveness of her bruise.

Slowly, he lifts his mouth and brushes it against her cheek, his lips soft against the broken skin of her bruise and this time when he kisses her, it is like a promise, as if to say that he will never hurt again, like a balm that wraps around her, soothing every single misplaced ache in her heart.

..

..

..

Petra peeks out of the door, looking both ways to make sure the coast is clear. It is a pain being so secretive and having her room at the other end of the floor, but Levi is too attached to his room to shift. 

Sighing, she walks into the dinner hall, because Levi is  _exhausting_ and she could really use a drink of water before going to bed. 

When she enters the hall, she thanks the Gods that all her shenanigans with Levi had taught her to bite back her screams because if she hadn't held back right now, the entire floor would have woken up. 

"Eren!" she whispers, blushing furiously, "Mikasa! You two better run to your rooms this instant,  _separate rooms,_ mind you, before Levi heichou finds you!"

A/N : Okay lol, I don't know what that last bit was about, maybe I just felt uncomfortable with the sappy ending. :P  
HAPPY EREMIKA WEEK EVERYONE!

 

 

 


	2. Hardcore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I don’t know,” she muses, sliding on top of him, so that she can look him in the eye. Idly, she lets her hands caress the well-defined curves of his lower abdomen. Yes, it’s working she thinks, smiling inwardly, because the heat in his gaze has returned and it is entirely focused on her. “Training with him works for me. He’s very… hardcore.” She angles her gray eyes at him, the tips of her mouth curving into a licentious smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i got busy so i haven't been able to post my stuff on Ao3 but here it is!

Eremika week, Day 2

Setting : Modern AU 

Prompt : Hardcore

Rating : M (for slight smut)

It’s 5.30 A.M , the sun is nowhere to be seen, and Mikasa is awake before her alarm clock even has the opportunity to ring, not because she is particularly enthused at waking up at this, ‘ungodly hour’ as Eren puts it, but more so because early morning tennis practice has become a routine her body is now used to.

She should probably get up and get dressed, but this same body that has woken her up is also decidedly comfortable, pressed up snugly against a sleeping Eren. She turns towards him, trying her level best not to wake him.

Watching him sleep is a romantic cliché she has come to empathize with and enjoy even, because it really is the best to just look at him, in these sparse moments where his face isn’t the kaleidoscope of emotions that he swings through every day; he isn’t happy or sad, or angry, he’s just Eren; and he looks so peaceful and carefree, that waking up before him definitely has its advantages. She runs a finger along the side of his jaw which is always slightly open when he sleeps and places a gentle kiss on his lips, something that is rare because gentle is a word that is probably the most unsuitable to describe their intimacy.

Mikasa is amazed at the effect that a simple brush of her lips can have on him, because his lips respond instantly, pressing back into hers. “Mmm,” he mumbles, a lazy grin spreading on his face, as he pulls her naked hips to his, a smooth thigh slipping in between his legs, “Good morning.”

She is hit by the full force of the grass green in his eyes and when she feels him truly begin to stir, she knows that tennis practice is probably not going to happen today and let’s be honest, she’s totally okay with that.

His hands skim the length of her lithe body and even though he traces this pattern every day, it always manages to make her sigh. A sigh that he captures in his own mouth, tasting her pleasure like it is his own. He continues this way, his mouth unsatisfied with just any one part of her body, light sucks on her collarbone which head lower. He likes her beneath him, helpless and open mouthed with no choice but to submit to her own desires, because nothing strokes his ego better than when Mikasa’s tone changes from her usual self-assured staccato to nothing more than whispered breaths and whimpers of his name.

He is lost in this fevered exploration of her body till he is interrupted by what could possibly be the world’s worst choice of ringtone, a cross between the shrill notes of a ringing bell and a car horn ; Mikasa insists on this hideous noise because this way there is no chance of her missing any calls ; and a look of extreme annoyance flits across his sharp features.

“Who the hell is calling you at five fucking thirty?!” he mutters angrily, reaching for the phone, ready to give whoever it is a piece of his mind about the etiquette involved in calling people at an hour when even the Sun knows better than to disturb them.

Mikasa is perfectly aware of who it is, and decides that keeping mum would be the smart course of action in this situation, she sinks deeper into the covers hoping in vain that the blanket would protect her from the explosion that is bound to follow.

“Jean.” He says, trying to keep his tone flat, the name on the caller ID having irritated him to the extent that he rolls off of her and just cuts the call, instead of tearing him to bits like he obviously wants to.

“What the hell does he want you with you so early in the morning?” Mikasa hesitates, thoroughly disappointed in her tennis partner for having such terrible timing and ruining the wonderful ‘good-morning-mood’, because she can see Eren’s fervent enthusiasm slowly withering, if you know what I mean, and that can never be a good sign.

“He’s probably just calling to ask why I haven’t shown up at the court,” she says softly, her words a silent placation because she knows what Eren is going to say, that Jean just wants into her pants, and she honestly couldn’t care less. All she wants is to forget about the momentary, and rather silly, in her opinion at least, intrusion and get back to what they had started.

“Why do you even hang around this guy? Aren’t there other people you can train with?” Eren complains, flopping back onto the bed and staring at the ceiling. Mikasa knows he is sulking and she probably shouldn’t, but she can’t help but notice that it is kind of cute, especially with the way his lips curve into a pout. Generally, she likes most things Eren does with his lips even when it includes pouting with petty, irrational jealousy over her tennis partner. Because damn, they were a fine pair.

So she figures maybe she could tease him a little more. “I don’t know,” she muses, sliding on top of him, so that she can look him in the eye. Idly, she lets her hands caress the well-defined curves of his lower abdomen. Yes, it’s working she thinks, smiling inwardly, because the heat in his gaze has returned and it is entirely focused on her. “Training with him works for me. He’s very… hardcore.” She angles her gray eyes at him, the tips of her mouth curving into a licentious smile.

As expected, Eren is indeed a bit of a short fuse and he has her on her back in seconds, the look in his eyes smoldering to the extent where she can feel her mouth go dry. He pushes her hands behind her back, holding them both down with one hand and tips up her chin to brush her lips against his. “Hardcore huh?” he murmurs, plunging in, throwing gentleness to the wind, and punishing her playfulness with a nip of her bottom lip.

At the back of her mind, it registers how mercurial the both of them are, how instantly a single touch or a look can affect them both, and how they can play their little games all they want but at the end of the day they are always, always desperate they are for each other.

He lifts himself off of her, hovering over her, taking in the sight of her, lips pink and swollen, and parts her legs slowly, watching her breathing quicken in anticipation. She lets out a strangled moan when she feels him, hot and hard against her and thrusts forward, craving more contact. “Eren,” she almost whines, a clear complaint because she wants more, and he is taking his own sweet time about it.

He takes a moment to kneel down, lowering his face to her liquid heat and it is an intoxicating sensation, his breath hot against her most sensitive region, her hands caught in his, unable to move, and oh, she is a hundred shades of selfish right now, thrusting her hips upward towards his mouth, because she’ll take anything, his tongue, his mouth, his fingers, anything, she just wants him.

He smirks, because it’s obvious he’s won this around and shifts back up, his hands firm on her hips. She likes hardcore, does she? He thinks, and he sinks into her in one deep motion, his own breath hitching at the feeling of her tight around him.

His voice is nothing more than a rasp against her lips, his hips picking up the pace, eager to have her sobbing his name with need.

“I’ll show you hardcore.”


	3. Childhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eremika week, Day 5

 

Eren Jaeger maybe only seven years old, but he is one very important thing so many adults are not. He is organized. He always has a plan.

Now this plan is very simple, Go to school in the morning, rush home and finish homework, and go to the park every day, unfailingly, at 5.30 pm.

So on days when his father doesn’t understand the importance of his plan, and shows up late, Eren is less than pleased.

“I’m sorry I’m late,” Eren says, bending over to catch his breath, as he finally reaches the park and sits on the swing besides a tiny dark-haired girl. “It’s okay, I still have five more minutes before I have to go home.” She smiles at him warmly, and that warmth is so palpable, it always makes Eren feel a little fuzzy. Sometimes he wishes she would stop smiling so much because his dad always has this knowing look on his face when he gets home, and he has this feeling that they are somehow connected.

“Did you get it?” he asks, whipping out his remote controller and climbing up onto the top of the slide. She nods, following him. “Today will have to be a time trial, how does three minutes sound to you?” “Down the slide and two circles around the merry go round,” he says, pointing out the course of their race track.

They stood next to each other, positioning their Hot Wheels just behind the bend in the slide. Eren looked down solemnly and took a deep breath. The stakes were high today and they were tied 1-1 in what they liked to call, the Eren-Mikasa Grand Prix, and today’s match would decide everything.

 

 

The loser would have to give up their Nitro Speeder.

..

..

Eren is absolutely crushed after his loss to Mikasa and frustrated tears well up in his eyes. Mikasa walks over and picks up his car, pretending to examine it thoroughly. Stupid boy. She would never take away his Nitro Speeder. If she did, then how would they be able to play together?

She hands him his car, but he refuses to take it, his face sulky with humiliation. “You won it fair and square.” She sighs. Eren was is two whole months older than her, but he could be  _such_ a baby sometimes.

She doesn’t say anything, just stands there with her outstretched hand and she can see that Eren is tempted with the way he looks at his car through the corner of his eye. She grins as he reaches out and grabs it back. He is unable to look at her, as if looking at her will somehow affirm the fact that Mikasa is going soft on him.

“We’re having a rematch tomorrow,” he mumbles, because surely, tomorrow will be a better day.

Mikasa couldn’t have asked for anything better. “Okay,” she says, smiling to herself, as she waves goodbye to him, because even though she lives just two streets away from the park, her mom likes her home before it gets dark.

..

..

..

“Eren,” she calls, waving to him and gesturing for him to come sit beside her on the park bench. He looks curiously at the big blue box she’s holding today. “What’s that?”

“Um,” she starts, opening the box somewhat shyly, “We made cake today.” Eren’s face lights up like it’s Christmas, because he loves any form of sweet and chocolate cake, which he recognizes inside the box, is by far his favorite.

He doesn’t hesitate, grabbing the large piece of cake and stuffing it into his mouth. Mikasa laughs because it looks like Eren is a messy eater, the chocolate smearing all over his face in his haste to get more of the cake. When he spots Mikasa staring at him with a smirk on her face, he is suddenly conscious. “D’ya want some?” he asks, offering her the remains of the half eaten piece, blissfully unaware that she’s just actually laughing at him.

She shakes her head. “Do you like it?” Eren nods eagerly, unable to speak because Grisha has taught him that it’s impolite to talk with your mouth full.

“I helped make it,” she says, looking a little proud, because when her mother asked her whether she wanted to make vanilla or chocolate, she picked chocolate because she had a sneaking suspicion Eren would like that more.

“Wow,” he says, swallowing and for a moment he is thoroughly impressed. It’s a stupid though but he wishes Mikasa could just make him cakes every day.

..

..

..

“Dad,” he asks, one night when Grisha is tucking him into bed, “Is it okay If I call Mikasa over to play tomorrow?” He’s been considering this for a few days now, because just one hour every evening is nowhere near enough. Besides, this way he can even show her his new Playstation.

“Alright, but you’ll have to ask if it’s okay with her parents, first,” Grisha says, smiling at the anticipation on his son’s face.

..

..

..

Eren goes early to the park the next day, because usually Mikasa is always there before him. He is eager to ask her to come over on Saturday since they don’t have school on Saturdays and they could spend the whole day playing on his Playstation.

It’s kind of lonely sitting on the swings all alone, so he checks his watch impatiently wondering why she is so late. Eren takes a minute to read the time on his analog watch, because that’s what grown-ups wear, and sees that it’s already six o clock and she should have been here half an hour ago.

Maybe she’s sick or something, he thinks, feeling slightly disappointed that he wasn’t able to see her today.

 _Maybe I could go visit her,_ he thinks, after all, she did mention that she lived just one street away.

He stops at the side of the road and picks out one of the bright red flowers that she usually keeps toying with because Eren’s watched enough movies to know that  _everyone_ likes flowers when they’re sick.

When he stops at the end of the road and sees an ambulance, with its lights blinking his heart almost stops for a second _. Surely she can’t be that sick._

..

..

..

“Daddy,” he whispers, clutching at his father’s shirt, feeling tearful looking at the despair etched on Mikasa’s parents’ faces. The grown-ups were talking to each other, to the doctors and everyone seemed so sad, he didn’t understand, he thought the doctor was supposed to fix her up in the surgery.

“What’s a coma?” he asks, even though that word tastes filthy in his mouth because he has to know, the doctors keep saying it.

Grisha, holds his son close, patting his hair. Eren was always too curious for his own good. “It’s something like a deep sleep.”

 _It’s good isn’t it? Sleep is good for someone who got hurt, right?_  He wants to ask, but he can see her parents and they seem absolutely devastated to hear this and an unshakeable feeling of dread tears at his gut.

“She’ll wake up, won’t she?”

..

..

..

He knows something’s up when he sees his father waiting for him, parked outside the school entrance. His dad is  _never_ on time to pick him up, his house is just five minutes away.

There’s no use in going home early anyway, he doesn’t have anything to do in the evenings, at least not since the accident three weeks ago.

 The park is a cold and lonely place without her.

“Eren,” his dad says, watching Eren stare listlessly out of the window. “Eren-,” louder this time, “- Oi! Stop spacing out, Mikasa is awake!”

..

..

..

Eren sits in front of her and even though it’s probably rude, he just stares at her. He hasn’t seen this face in a week, and now he can see purple bags forming under her tiny eyes, her face worn thin.

She tries to stare him down, and usually she would, but she is so exhausted, her eyes just close in resignation. “How come you’re here?” Her voice is so weak, he really wishes she wouldn’t speak.

He isn’t sure why but this question makes him so conscious, so he takes out his new car, the one his dad bought him in a bid to cheer him up, and shows it to Mikasa, explaining the concept of a stealth rider and why this one is so much better.

“You can play with it when you get better,” he says, hoping desperately that it’ll be soon because he misses her, he doesn’t know what to do when she isn’t around.      

She smiles weakly and he can’t bear it anymore so he asks the question that’s been bugging him.

“Your mom said you were running down the stairs and you slipped.”

She had the grace  to look sheepish.

But that wasn’t enough. Doesn’t she know that she needs to be careful? He wants to yell at her, and call her stupid, because surely there wouldn’t have been any reason to run so fast that it would warrant breaking her head, but he stops himself. He looks so fragile that he’s afraid if he makes too much noise he’ll hurt her.

Tears well up in his eyes, but he’s a big boy so he knows they aren’t supposed to fall.  “Idiot,” he mutters, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. “What were you even running for?”

“Well, I was late,” she says softly, “to come to the park. And I know how much you hate it people who are late, so I was hurrying and I just… missed a step.”

He doesn’t say anything because it’s true, he knows it, he hates it when people can’t keep their time, but she was stupid to think that he would hate  _her_ for it.

“What’s wrong with you,” he asks, not knowing how the grown-ups keep the tears inside because even though he’s telling them to stop, they just won’t listen. For all her sharpness, she can be really dumb sometimes, because didn’t she know?

 “I was waiting for you.”  _Not just at the park, I’ve been waiting so long for you to wake up._

She can be hours late and it would be okay, as long as she stays with him.

“I’ll always wait for you.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me about more eremika at ramblingpug.tumblr.com


End file.
